


Smashed

by Vinushuka



Series: Life inside and outside Dir en grey [6]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya spends the first night of his new life with Die celebrating at a restaurant close to his home. Toshiya pops out a question that makes Die completely confused. As a consequence Die has too little to eat and too much to drink and passes out on Toshiya's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashed

Toshiya managed to reach Die by phone at the first trial which was somewhat unusual. He briefed Die about his break up with Kyo and asked if he was free to join Toshiya for a little celebration. As it happened Die didn’t have anything specific that evening so they agreed to meet at an old restaurant close to Toshiya’s home station. Die would arrive by train whereas Toshiya could easily walk there.

      Toshiya was a bit early so he ordered a beer and sat down at one of the window tables to wait for Die. Die’s entrance was spectacular as usual. The guy was so good-looking that practically everybody turned to stare at him. He was dressed in black, leather jacket, boots, T-shirt and jeans. His long black hair had now red stripes and he was wearing sunglasses even though the light was already fading. “Good evening, Mr. Rock Star! Aren’t we handsome today”, Toshiya teased him although what he said was completely true.

      Die sat at Toshiya’s table opposite to him and gave him a dazzling smile. “Aren’t we polite today”, Die grinned and nailed his eyes at Toshiya’s beer glass. “I’m dying of thirst. Can I take a sip of your beer?” Toshiya pushed his glass to Die who gulped down almost half of it. “Sorry, I will buy you a new one”, Die apologized and waived at a waitress to order new drinks for both of them.

“How are you doing? Has Kyo called or left you messages?” Die asked after they had received their beers from a very polite waitress blushing every time she laid her eyes on Die.

“I had a very interesting morning today and no, Kyo hasn’t been in contact with me”, Toshiya replied turning serious with his last comment. “It feels weird. You know, he used to message me a lot.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. Maybe I should start messaging you if it makes you feel better”, Die snickered although he probably meant what he said.

“I would rather talk with you face to face like tonight. You’re so fun to watch. Look at that waitress! She can’t get her eyes off of you.”

“What was that incident in the morning you mentioned over the phone?” Die asked ignoring Toshiya’s comment about the waitress.

“I finally had a proper discussion with my gardener Mari this morning. She turned out to be a very interesting person. She’s actually a garden designer and only half Japanese.”

“What’s the other half?” Die wanted to know.

“Finnish and I think she likes girls although she’s been married to a Japanese man.”

“Hmmm, how old is she?” Die asked suddenly interested.

“I think around our age, 35 or something. How come?”

“I don’t know. I’ve just had this feeling that I would like to have a family. It’s going to be miserable to grow old without kids”, Die pondered staring at his beer glass.

“She is probably not interested in getting married again”, Toshiya warned Die.

“No problem! I like women and challenges.”

“I can introduce you to her if you are interested”, Toshiya volunteered although he didn’t think Die would have a chance.

      Die’s words about having a family were still bothering Toshiya but he didn’t know how to continue the discussion about that although he wanted to. “How are things with Shinya?” he finally asked.

“We are great friends. He’s a lovely person and loves some of my body parts very much.”

“But he’s a guy. Doesn’t that bother you?” Toshiya asked although he was afraid to hear the answer.

“You know that I thought he was a girl at first. Somehow I haven’t been able to change that first impression. For me he’s more a girl than a boy. I don’t think he knows even himself what he is.”

“Could you think of me as a girl?” Toshiya asked blushing lightly.

“Not for a second even if you look gorgeous dressed up as a girl. Why are you asking?” Die wondered.

“Err, I was thinking…if you and I…could have a family together”, Toshiya finally spitted out what he had wanted to ask.

“What? You can’t be serious! We can’t make babies just the two of us. We need a woman for that… ”, Die suddenly interrupted his sentence as if he had realized something very important.

Toshiya gazed at his dumbfounded companion waiting for the results of his thinking process.

“Are you suggesting that Mari would make a baby for us?” Die finally asked.

“Toshiya shrugged his wide shoulders looking innocent. “We could ask her.”

      The waitress interrupted their exchange by coming to take their orders. Die was so confused by Toshiya’s proposal that he didn’t feel hungry any more. He ordered just a small sandwich and of course another beer. Toshiya selected seafood tempura with vegetables and a small beer.

“I think I need time to think about this”, Die said after the waitress had brought their portions and drinks. “You know I prefer women”.

“Yeah, I understand”, Toshiya said slightly disappointed but also relieved that he got this thing out of his conscience.

      They spent the rest of the evening talking about their coming tours and other matters of band life. Die had his third large beer and after drinking that he started to be quite tipsy. He tried to check his train schedules but couldn’t make out when the next one would arrive. “Maybe it’s better that you stay the night at my place. You will probably pass out on the train”, Toshiya suggested to his smashed companion.

“Yep. I can sleep on your couch. It’s very comfortable”, Die mumbled and stood up on his wobbly feet.

      Toshiya took a firm grip of Die’s arm and waist and started to walk him home. On their way Die had this idea to sing one of his new songs to Toshiya and he did that even though Toshiya tried to shush him to keep quiet. When they finally arrived at Toshiya’s house they saw Kuro waiting on the stairs again.

“Hey kitty, kitty, kitty”, Die reached out his hand to pet the cat but almost fell on his face while doing that.

“Take it easy! You just scare the cat”, Toshiya tried to reign Die. He made him sit on the stair while he unlocked the front door. When Toshiya got the door open he noticed that Die had passed out. He lifted his half unconscious friend into his lap and carried him to his living room sofa.

      Toshiya stripped off Die’s boots, leather jacket and jeans and covered him with a blanket he had reserved for his guests. He sat down on the side of the bed and watched his beautiful sleeping friend. He caressed his face with his fingers and gave a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight my man”, he whispered and after that headed for the bathroom to clean up for the night.  From Toshiya’s point of view this was a lovely ending for his first day without Kyo but he wasn’t so sure about Die.


End file.
